Tan lejos, tan cerca
by serenakoutsuki
Summary: No soy buena para los titulos, pero lo titule con lo que mas o menos trae el fan fic...bueno, ademas de decir que Sailor Moon y todo su contenido es de Takeuchi Naoko.. Disfruten.. y Dejen Reviews... *.* ..por fis... Serena y Seiya!
1. Aclaraciones

Serena, despues de haberse ido seiya, lo recordaba con melancolia y muchisima tristeza

Serena, despues de haberse ido seiya, lo recordaba con melancolia y muchisima tristeza. nostalgica...tendida en su cama, mirando el techo de la hermosa habitacion yacia la chica pensando en el...ella no sabia por que no se lo podia sacar de la cabeza...era una sensacion tan extraña, que nunca habia experimentado antes...y que ahora le pesaba el alma...ella no sabia de que se trataba, solamente este gran pesar que tenia ahora..., sus lagrimas comenzaban a brotar cuando recordaba uno de los tantos momentos que habia pasado con el chico que era el dueño de ese mirar azul zafiro...

Flash Back

Serena: A decir verdad

Yo no soy una persona entusiasta como todos lo creen

Seiya: Qué?...

Serena: Bueno aunque me proponga hoy a hacer la tarea llegando a casa Siempre como dulces, me da un poco de sueño Y al fin de cuentas siempre me quedo dormida sin importarme lo demás…Tambien me propuse esforzarme sin la ayuda de nadie… (comienza a llorar)…Pero recorde a Darien…Al ver esa Rosa Roja

Seiya: Bombón…

Serena: pense que no habria ningun problema si el no me escribia o me llamaba porque se dedicaria a estudiar…crei que mi obligación era vivir sola un tiempo…pero…pero…(llorando desconsoladamente) NO PUEDO VIVIR SOLA…no puedo…

Seiya: Bombón…

Serena: (cae al piso de rodillas, y sigue llorando) Te extraño…te extraño Darien…

Seiya: (solo la observa con atención, luego se agacha y pone sus manos sobre los hombros de serena)

Serena: (sorprendida por este hecho y llorando aun) Que?...

Seiya: (la mira con atención) Y no puedo reemplazarlo?

Serena: Que?

Seiya: Dejame reemplazarlo…

Serena: (sonrojada, emocionada aun y observando con atención a Seiya)

Fin Flash Back

-acaso sera que te extraño tanto que quisiera...pasar un momento mas a tu lado?'??...-este echo la sorprendio muchisimo, ni ella sabia que le pasaba y por que estaba diciendo eso...-

·······································································

en otro lugar un chico de cabellos negros y mirar azul zafiro miraba la luna, que aunque se veia pequeña y lejana, el podia sentir ese calor especial qe la chica que era la dueña de su corazon poseia...

-Seiya, estas bien?...-le decia un chico de mirar violeta-

-...eh...si...yo...yo solo miraba las estrellas...

y la recordabas a ella, no es cierto?...tienes que olvidarte de ella, ella tiene un novio que la ama mucho y ella tambien lo ama...

-no me lo recuerdes...-dijo cn un tono muy melancolico el chico del mirar zafiro- acaso nadie sabe que al separarme del lado de ella soy mas infeliz que cuando no pude protegerla?...-dijo con sus ojos cristalinos...que cuando no podia verla?...que cuando no podia ni acercarmele porque no me dejaban?...

Seiya, yo...-dijo el de mirar violeta-

porque yo sufria viendola mal, triste, muy triste...porque cuando no podia acercarme a ella el sufrimiento era demasiado para mi...y trataba de cualquier modo poder verla...

Seiya...

mi amor por ella es mas que infinito, entiende taiki, que si la vida tuviera que dar para salvar la de ella la daria, porque mi deseo es solamente verla feliz, pero mas si lo fuera a mi lado... un poco mas...

Seiya...

solamente quisiera eso para ser feliz...

Seiya, estas loco!...

si, si lo estoy, pero solo por ella, por ella que me hizo perder la razon y toda la cordura que habia en mi, con su dulzura y encanto...

Seiya, -lo toma de los hombros- entiende... ELLA ESTA CON OTRO, ELLA TIENE A UN NOVIO QUE LA QUIERE Y QUE ELLA AMA ...

aun asi, yo tambien la amo, y desearia tanto poder volver a verla...volver a ver sus hermosos ojos azul celeste que tiene...aunque no este conmigo...tan solo verla a la distancia...

Seiya...y por que no le dices a la princesa si te autoriza para ir a verla? -rindiendose, ya que su hermano no entraba en razon-

porque la verdad es que ella me lo negaria como en las otras ocaciones..

Flash back

princesa, podria viajar a La Tierra??

iras a ver a sailor moon, verdad fighter?

emm...yo..emm...pues...

Seiya, lo siento, pero no quiero que sufras mas de lo que estas ahora cuando la veas con su novio...

p,pero..pero...

Lo siento, esa es mi decision Seiya...

Fin Flash Back

eso es verdad...cuantas veces se lo has pedido Seiya?

pues... solamente unas 2 veces...-un poco duditativo- una fue hace 1 mes atras y la otra dos semanas atras...

y por que no lo intentas nuevamente? tal vez ella podria autorizarte a salir de palacio...-dijo taiki-

pues, no lo creo, pero esta seria la tercera vez..y la tercera, como dicen, es la vencida...asi que si no me autoriza a irme, me escaparé...-dijo seiya muy decidido-

pues hermano...aunque mi razon me dice que no, te apoyaré...y te ayudare...

querras decir te ayudaremos...-decia un peliplateado desde el marco de la puerta de la habitacion...

Yaten...-dijo seiya-

ay hermanote, que te puedo decir...solo que lo intentes y que si no, te ayudo a escaparte...no por nada soy el mas agil y lindo...

Gracias hermanito...

y yo te ayudare tambien, juntos idearemos un plan de escape...-dijo taiki-

gracias...muchas gracias hermanos...

entonces, ve a preguntarle a la princesa y nos cuentas como te fue...-dijo taiki-

pero no seas una verdadera tortuga, eh?...-dijo Yaten-

Seiya: ¬¬ ...

pero si es solo la verdad...-Yaten dijo-

apresurate!...-dijo taiki para romper el aire de tension entre los dos hermanos-

Si..-y se va corriendo hacia el salon real del palacio...

················································································Continuara... (y esta vez si es verdad)


	2. Confesiones

serena habia sido invitada por sus amigas a comer a la casa de Rei

serena habia sido invitada por sus amigas a comer a la casa de Rei...ellas sabian que algo le pasaba a la princesa de la Luna...

que te pasa serena? -preguntaba rei-

a mi??..ehh...pues..no..nada..-decia muy duditativamente serena-

te hemos visto cambiadisima sere...-dijo lita-

desde que seiya se fue-dijo mina-

es solo la perdida de un amigo...que queria mucho...y apreciaba mucho ... -decia como por inercia Serena-

que me parece que serena se enamoro de seiya! -dijo mina-

Mina!!-dijeron las 4 chicas-

perdon serena -dijo mina mirando el suelo-

pero serena no contesto nada...

(acaso sera verdad lo que mina dijo?) pensaba serena...

acaso me habre enamorado de seiya y es por eso que tengo este sentimiento?...pero eso es imposible, yo aun quiero a Darien...-sin saberlo habia usado un "Quiero" en vez de un "Amo"...pero solo lo quiero...y con seiya...con seiya todo es especial...se me hace todo lindo...me encanta estar a su lado...me encanta estar con seiya...su calidez...su sensacion especial que solo pude encontrar en él...que solamente con el me siento segura...pensaba serena...tan solo con el me siento serena tsukino...porque..porque el me ama como serena que soy y no por serenity que fui o seré...porque el me ama y yo...-dejo de pensar para pasar al pensamiento en voz alta, claro sin darse cuenta...-lo amo... dijo serena..y se tapo la boca...

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-dijeron todas...

YO SI TENIA LA RAZON!-dijo mina triunfante-

emmm..pues...estem...yo...

Serena, no nos digas que de verdad estas enamorada de seiya...tu tienes a darien...-dijo amy-

pero darien no esta conmigo, y en cambio seiya...-se sonrojo un poco- y seiya siempre estaba cuando darien no...y...y...y yo creo que me ...enamore de él...-dijo serena-

pero no..no puedes hacernos esto!!-dijo amy.-

hacerles que? hacerlas sufrir solamente porque amo a otra persona? acaso no piensan en mi?-derrama unas lagrimas-

no es eso serena, es tan solo que ya conoces el futuro y de verdad no nos gustaria verte sufrir tan solo por ese chico-dijo amy-

ese chico como lo llamas Amy tiene nombre, se llama SEIYA KOU...y ese chico sinceramente es el quie me hace sentir especial...tan solo siendo yo...lo siento, yo no quiero seguir ese futuro que esta escrito, yo quiero ser feliz al lado de una persona QUE AME, Y NO DE UNA QUE CREA QUE QUIERA ...-dijo serena-

pero Seiya Kou esta lejos ahora...-dijo Rei-

pero ... encontrare la forma de verlo de nuevo...se que lo volvere a ver...lo presiento...-dijo serena-

y yo tambien-penso rei-

ahora tengo que saber como decirselo a darien...-dijo serena-

no es necesario, lo escuche todo...-dijo darien que estaba detras de la puerta de la cocina, ya que las chicas le habian preparado una sorpresa p2ara que viera a darien de nuevo...-

DARIEN!...-dijo serena-

si, soy yo y lo escuche todo serena..dejame decirte que me apena que ya no me ames, y tambien el que no puedas ser feliz, ya que el no esta aqui...sin embargo...

Sin embargo?-dijo serena-

si tu quieres terminar con esto yo estoy dispuesto...

Darien, de verdad muchas gracias!!:...-decia serena mientras abrazaba a Darien-

por nada, serena...tan solo quiero que si lo vuelves a ver, a ese chico...a Seiya Kou que le digas que te cuide mucho, me prometes que lo haras?-dijo darien-

darien...-dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- claro que lo haré...

gracias, y ahora yo debo marcharme, tengo algunas cosas que hacer en Tokyo...solo venia de paso por dos dias...y hoy es el segundo dia...asi que me tengo que ir...te cuidas mucho serena, y ustedes tambien chicas, y me la cuidan harto, eh?...

si-asintiendo todas...-

nos vemos!.-dice darien y sale del templo-

···················································

mientras en otro lugar...

fighter, te he dicho ya que no quiero verte sufriendo...

pero princesa...

pero nada...Seiya..de verdad no me gusta verte triste, porque yo...porque yo te amo de verdad Seiya...

QUE?..-dijo seiya-...

·······················································

Continuará...


	3. Revelaciones

fighter, te he dicho ya que no quiero verte sufriendo

fighter, te he dicho ya que no quiero verte sufriendo...

pero princesa...

pero nada...Seiya..de verdad no me gusta verte triste, porque yo...porque yo te amo de verdad Seiya...-dijo la princesa Kakyuu-

QUE?..-dijo seiya-...

que yo te amo, seiya...por eso me gusta estar contigo y trato de protegerte mas...-dijo la princesa Kakyuu-

-Seiya solamente la miraba atentamente-

-se que no me amas a mi, sino a la princesa de la Luna, Seiya..entiendeme...no quiero que te hagas mas daño torturandote al ver a la princesa con otro hombre...

-pero yo solamente podria ser feliz si la veo un momento...aunque sea con ese otro tipo...

-pero yo no quisiera que estuvieras viendola con alguien...asi que mi respuesta es no...y es definitiva...-dijo Kakyuu-...

princesa, es la unica forma de que sea feliz solamente por un momento y que

-tambien al regresar te hagas daño, asi que me niego a esa peticion...

-pero..pero...

ya dije que no fighter, tienes ESTRICTAMENTE PROHIBIDO IR A LA TIERRA...

por las buenas...-pensaba seiya y una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro-

-asi que puedes retomar tus labores en el palacio...-dijo Kakyuu-

si princesa...-pero al salir su mirada se veia triunfante, cosa que a Kakyuu le parecio extraña, pero que lo dejo pasar...-

···································································································································································

(continúan en casa de Rei)

Al fin sus sentimientos estaban aclarados con Darien, no fue la mejor de las formas, pero al menos eran amigos si se les podia decir asi...

Serena...-decia una chica de cabellera negriza-

-pensaba serena- al fin, al fin tengo la posibilidad de estar contigo Seiya, ahora el problema es encontrarte...

Serena... -pero la chica no contestaba...-...SEREEEEEEEENAAAAAAAA!!...-gritó una desesperada Rei...-

eh?...emm...disculpa...solo...estaba pensando...-decia Serena-

En como arruinaste tu vida al lado de un hombre que te amaba de verdad?-dijo Amy-

Amy...-decia una sorprendida serena-

En como arruinaste todo por lo que juntas tratamos de defender para que finalmente eso pasara, y que ahora por TU CULPA no podremos conocer?

Amy callate!...-decia serena con los ojos humedecidos-

Y por que? porque TU me lo dices solamente?...acaso no te das cuenta de que eres una estupida por dejar pasar esa oportunidad que la vida te puso presente para que la aprovecharas y que la desaprovechaste justo ahora? cuando Darien te propondria matrimonio?... acaso eres una idio...-y no pudo continuar ya que en este instante recibia una cachetada de Rei...-

Rei...-decia serena muy sorprendida-

Asi que Rei ahora es la niña buena con la "princesa" solamente porque ella (Rei) sabia lo que pasaba y que por eso reaccionaste de esa manera?-decia una Amy muy enojada-

Amy, tu no tienes derecho a tratarme ni tratar a Serena de esa manera!...-decia una Rei muy enojada-

Serena, acaso no te importa Rini?...acaso ya no la recuerdas?..

-serena solamente se quedo en silencio...-

Asi que ahora te acuerdas de Rini, no? la habias olvidado, no?... Serena eres una bastar...

-en ese momento recibe una cachetada mas fuerte que la anterior-

No se te ocurra insultar a Serena! -decia Lita-

-llevandose una mano a la cara- asi que tu tambien estas de su lado, no?... Solo faltas TU MINA!...

emm...yo...-mina decia-

ay!, no me digas que tu...-decia Amy-

Yo apoyare a Serena siempre...-decia una mina muy decidida-

·Ya me lo esperaba de tu parte, mina...todas van a dejar que Tokyo de Cristal no se construya, todo por una estupidez de Serena, y todo por que??...Todo porque ella ama a un maldito que ni siquiera esta con ella, que nunca va a estar con ella porque el muy cobarde no tiene el coraje de regresar ni siquiera a ver como esta ella, seguramente ya te olvido Serena...seguramente hasta se casó, y tu?..tu quedaste como la estupida del cuento, por que? porque caiste rendida a sus pies y el ni siquiera te recuerda, como puedes ser TAN ESTUPIDA!..COMO PUEDES SER TAN IDIO...-las palabras de Amy fueron frenadas por una cachetada De la Mismísima Serena- ..

-Amy, YA BASTA!!, que no entiendes que aqui lo primero es mi felicidad?...que yo solamente quiero ser feliz?...aunque no esté con él, pero no podia seguir engañando a Darien, no queria engañarlo mas y no poder decirle al mundo que al que amo realmente es a otro hombre y no Darien?...querias que engañara a mi propia hija mintiendole acerca del amor que realmente sentia por su padre?...Eso yo NO LO QUERIA!!...

-Amy, tu acaso no apoyas a Serena? por que?-decia Rei-

-por que tanto odio por Serena?-decia Lita-

-acaso tu tambien estas enamorada de Seiya?-decia mina-

-lo que provoco el sonrojamiento de Amy y tuvo que agachar la cabeza-

no puede ser...-decia Rei-

Y si asi fuera...si de verdad la que lo ama soy yo?...la que no tenia un DESTINO ESCRITO?-recalcaba estas ultimas palabras-..la que merecia estar a su lado era YO, y no TU, SERENA!...porque siempre sentia celos ·aunque lo los expresara· porque Seiya siempre pasaba mas tiempo contigo que con nosotras y que de algun modo u otro trataba de estar con él...serena, TU NO TE MERECES ESE AMOR QUE SEIYA TE TIENE, PORQUE ESE AMOR ES MIO...Y HARÉ HASTA LO IMPOSIBLE PARA QUE SEIYA SEA MIO!!...LO ESCUCHASTE?...PARA QUE ÉL SEA SOLAMENTE MIO!!...-y levantandose de su lugar camina hacia la puerta -...

yo...-decia serena con una mirada de confianza y a la vez de tristeza-...yo lucharé por él hasta las ultimas consecuencias...

me alegro mucho de que ahora SI lo valores Serena...-decia Amy saliendo del Templo-

-cuando Amy se va del templo; Serena se queda con las otras tres chicas tratando de "analizar" la situacion y tratando de consolar a Serena, que ahora ya tenia una nueva enemiga...que le queria quitar el amor de Seiya...-

···································································································································································

(en el palacio de Kinmoku)

Chicos...no me dió permiso de ir...y me dio sus razones...

y que razones te dio?...-decia el peliplateado-

pues...

Flash Back

...fighter, te he dicho ya que no quiero verte sufriendo...

pero princesa...

pero nada...Seiya..de verdad no me gusta verte triste, porque yo...porque yo te amo de verdad Seiya...-dijo la princesa Kakyuu-

QUE?..-dijo seiya-...

que yo te amo, seiya...por eso me gusta estar contigo y trato de protegerte mas...-dijo la princesa Kakyuu-

-Seiya solamente la miraba atentamente-

-se que no me amas a mi, sino a la princesa de la Luna, Seiya..entiendeme...no quiero que te hagas mas daño torturandote al ver a la princesa con otro hombre...

Fin Flash Back

QUE??-dijeron dos chicos de cabellos plateados y castaños mientras observaban a su hermano muy sorprendidos...-

·······························································································································································

Continuará...


	4. Los Planes

(en el palacio de Kinmoku)

(en el palacio de Kinmoku)

Chicos...no me dió permiso de ir...y me dio sus razones...

y que razones te dio?...-decia el peliplateado-

pues...

Flash Back

...fighter, te he dicho ya que no quiero verte sufriendo...

pero princesa...

pero nada...Seiya..de verdad no me gusta verte triste, porque yo...porque yo te amo de verdad Seiya...-dijo la princesa Kakyuu-

QUE?..-dijo seiya-...

que yo te amo, seiya...por eso me gusta estar contigo y trato de protegerte mas...-dijo la princesa Kakyuu-

-Seiya solamente la miraba atentamente-

-se que no me amas a mi, sino a la princesa de la Luna, Seiya..entiendeme...no quiero que te hagas mas daño torturandote al ver a la princesa con otro hombre...

Fin Flash Back

QUE??-dijeron dos chicos de cabellos plateados y castaños mientras observaban a su hermano muy sorprendidos...-

············

Eso que escuchan ahora...ese fue su motivo...-decia Seiya-

es por eso que siempre he sentido que a ti te tiene mas confianza que a nadie -decia Taiki-

De Ti??...por que no se enamoraría de mi?...-decia Yaten-

Realmente no lo se...-decia Seiya-

yo soy mas guapo que TÚ, Seiya... -decia Yaten con cara de indignado-

Seiya y Taiki : ¬¬

solo estoy diciendo algo que es cierto, nadie lo puede negar...soy el mas guapo de los tres...-decia Yaten-

seiya y Taiki : ¬¬

chicos, nos estamos desviando del tema...-decia Seiya-

la cosa es que tenemos que planear todo-decia Taiki-

y lo antes posible-decia Yaten-

asi nadie se daria cuenta de donde esta Seiya-decia Taiki-

asi que tenemos que actuar ahora para que al menos vea a mi Bombón unos cuantos instantes...aunque solamente la vea asi de pasada...y aunque ella me haya olvidado para mi siempre será mi dulce bombón...-decia seiya con sus zafiros cristalizados...parecia que se romperían en cualquier momento...-

Seiya...-decian Yaten y Taiki-

bueno, vamos a trabajar...-decian los tres finalmente...-...

·································································································································································

Vamos Sere!...nosotras si te apoyaremos de verdad en todo lo que te pase a ti, por eso somos las amigas VERDADERAS...-decia Mina-

gracias chicas...-en cuanto decia esto, Serena rompía a llorar en los brazos de Rei-

Serena, se que se encontrarán y que tú seguiras siendo la dueña de ese corazón tan hermoso que tiene Seiya...-decia Rei-

si sere, confia en que él no te ha olvidado y olvida las palabras tontas de Amy...-decia Lita-

todas confiamos en Ti Serena..., y en que Seiya y tu se volveran a encontrar...-decia Rei-

gracias chicas, de verdad necesitaba su apoyo...mas ahora que Amy esta en mi contra...-decia serena con mucho dolor-

para eso estamos las amigas Serena...-decia Mina-

Gracias...-decia serena...-

···································································································································································

(en el palacio de Kinmoku)

...entonces tu tienes que ir hacia alla y vas a poder salir sin mucho riesgo del castillo...-decia Taiki-

gracias chicos...-decia Seiya-...

pero tu nos tienes que recompensar, eh!...-decia Yaten-

y...que quieren?...

pues...si me traes un poco de CAVIAR...estara bien..-decia Yaten-

para mi solamente unos cuantos libros...-decia Taiki-

y de donde pretenden que saque dinero?

pues...no lo se...-decia Yaten-..ese es TU PROBLEMA...

bueno, bueno...vere que haré...lo importante es el CUANDO VAMOS A ECHAR A ANDAR ESTE PLAN -decia Seiya-

calma seiya..te pueden oir...-decia Taiki-

bueno, cuando??...-decia Seiya bien bajito-

te parece si esta misma noche?...-decia yaten-...

claro!...-decia Seiya-

pero debes ser muy cuidadoso..-decia Taiki-...

aja...sere muy cuidadoso...

bueno, ahora solo a esperar el anochecer y poner nuestro plan en marcha...-decia Yaten-...y espero que no olvides traer mi ...delicioso...caviar...

no...-decia seiya-

entonces a esperar...falta poco...-decia Taiki-...

si...-Decian todos-

··································································································································································

(mientras en la Tierra)

Como se atreve a hacerme esto... ahora la maldita debe estar con todas siendo la que llama mas la atencion y evaluando mi comportamiento...si supieran en verdad...todo lo que es verdad...-decia Amy quien ya se encontraba en su apartamento-

-bien hecho mi querida Amy...-decia una voz masculina-

de nada...-decia Amy y luego besaba a la persona que le decia esto-

·····································································································································································

Continuará...

Special Thanks To : Kimioaishiteru...

Bye!!

SerenaKouTsuki


	5. Espera

.(mientras en la Tierra)

Como se atreve a hacerme esto... ahora la maldita debe estar con todas siendo la que llama mas la atencion y evaluando mi comportamiento...si supieran en verdad...todo lo que es verdad...-decia Amy quien ya se encontraba en su apartamento-

-bien hecho mi querida Amy...-decia una voz masculina-

de nada...-decia Amy y luego besaba a la persona que le decia esto-

····

Seremos Felices cuando Serena se case conmigo...aunque nuestro amor este prohibido...-decia la voz masculina- y no se case con ese maldito de Kou...

Claro que seremos felices...yo solamente quiero ser feliz contigo mi amor...-decia amy-

yo tambien mi chiquita-decia la voz masculina-

Confía en mi, lo lograré...-decia Amy- lograré que ella nunca lo pueda ver...yo me encargare personalmente...

·································································································································································

(En otro lugar de la Tierra)

estas bien? -preguntaba una chica rubia de cabellos sujetos por un liston Rojo-

si, gracias por acompañarme, Mina...-decia Serena-

de nada, ademas que no queria que te sintieras sola, sobre todo ahora que Amy esta en nuestra contra...-decia Mina-

Amy...-decia Serena con mirada cristalina-

Sere, disculpa...pero si es cierto...no puedes andar sola por ahi, con esa loca maniática suelta...

Mina, no la trates asi...-decia Serena-

pero si es cierto...nunca pense que ella fuera asi, ni que estuviera enamorada de Seiya...-decia mina- y menos que reaccionara de esa manera...

es muy extraño, ella nunca habia reaccionado de esa manera, ella era de la que menos me lo esperaba...-decia Serena...- llegamos...quieres pasar a tomar una taza de té?

Muchas gracias Serena...esta bien..

ahi seguiremos discutiendo este asunto, que de verdad ya me tiene muy intrigada...

si!...

Vamos!!..-decia Serena-

·································································································································································

(en el palcio de Kinmoku)

Seiya se paseaba por los corredores inmensos del palacio

vamos!!..malditos minutos avancen luego!! ya quiero verla...-pensaba Seiya-

Fighter...Seiya...estas bien?..-le preguntaba la princesa Kakyuu-

Señorita Kakyuu...como quiere que esté bien si usted no me deja ver a la persona que amo?...

Seiya, aun no entiendes que solamente lo hago por tu bienestar?

señorita Kakyuu...aun no entiende que yo solamente tenia deseos de verla?...

y yo solamente trato de protegerte?

por que?...yo soy bastante maduro ya como para que necesite de proteccion...

Seiya, te amo y nunca te desampararé ni te hare sufrir como lo hace ella...-lo toma de los hombros-

princesa...-dice un seiya bastante sorprendido-

entiendeme, que solamente quiero lo mejor para tí...porque te amo Seiya...solo por eso...te amo... -trata de besar a Seiya...-

-Seiya corre su rostro evitando besarla- princesa, esto no es lo correcto... por favor...

yo..lo siento Seiya...disculpame...-decia Kakyuu con mirada cristalina y alejandose de él corriendo...-

Princ...-decia Seiya...-...que intentó hacer...?

·································································································································································

(y en la Tierra...Casa de Serena)

Yo me tengo que ir Serena...ya esta oscureciendo...-decia Mina-

si...tienes Razon...

bueno, me gusto acompañarte...y cualquier cosa solo me llamas, si?...

gracias Mina...eres muy buena amiga...

De nada Sere...solo estoy cumpliendo mi deber de Amiga...

bueno, te acompaño a la puerta...-decia Serena-

gracias Sere, ya sabes, cualquier cosa y me telefoneas...cualquier noticia o lo que sea que te pase...recuerda que aqui tienes una amiga que te apoyará siempre!...nos vemos Serena!!...-decia Mina mientras se iba camino a casa...-

·Serena se quedo mirando las estrellas tratando de buscar valor en alguna de ellas para poder vivir con estos sentimientos y verdades que ya han estado aclarandose...·

algun dia de estos...te volvere a ver...mi dulce estrella fugaz...mi dulce Seiya...-decia Serena con lagrimas en los ojos-...

·································································································································································

(mientras en Kinmoku)

Seiya se encontraba en el balcon de su alcoba, esperando el anochecer...ya quedaba muy poco y las estrellas poco a poco empezaban a aparecer en el cielo...mientras las miraba ...

Mi dulce bombon, pronto te volvere a ver...y confio en que no me hayas olvidado, mi dulce bombon Serena...-y una lagrima caia de sus hermosos Zafiros...-

una voz lo interrumpe...

Seiya..pronto va a anochecer...tienes que estar preparado... -decia un joven castaño de mirar violeta-

si!!...-decia Seiya-...

································································································································································

(mientras en un lugar de la tierra...Departamento de Amy..)

Él llegará esta noche...tienes que tratar de impedir eso Amy...-decia una voz masculina-

Hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que él no logre verla...-decia Amy-

eso me alegra mucho...-decia la voz-

y no es todo...haré que se vaya de aqui sin verla y con una sorpresa muy grande...-decia Amy...- y...

···································································································································································

Continuará...

SerenaKouTsuki


	6. Preparacion, Presentimientos

.(mientras en un lugar de la tierra...Departamento de Amy..)

Él llegará esta noche...tienes que tratar de impedir eso Amy...-decia una voz masculina-

Hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que él no logre verla...-decia Amy-

eso me alegra mucho...-decia la voz-

y no es todo...haré que se vaya de aqui sin verla y con una sorpresa muy grande...-decia Amy...-

····

...y al fin podras casarte con Serena y seras el rey de Tokyo de Cristal y luego Serena morirá y yo sere tu esposa y viviremos felices mi amor...-decia con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-

claro que asi lo haremos mi querida Amy...asi será...JAJAJA...-se rie en forma malevola-

JAJAJAJAJA...-tambien se rie en forma malevola-

Ahora alistate para que vayas a impedir esa visita...

claro amor mio...-lo besa y se va a alistar-

claro que seremos felices...sin el maldito de Kou en mi camino todo será perfecto... y tu Amy Mizuno solamente me estorbarás...luego de que hagas esto...te desecharé...-decia la voz masculina mientras tomaba asiento en la sala-...

····································································································································································

(mientras que en otro lugar de la Tierra...)

desde el balcon de su cuarto serena se sentaba en el borde del barandal con los pies colgando, apoyando la espalda en la pared...pensando en él...

por que lo tengo tan presente, como si lo fuera a ver muy pronto...por que tengo esta sensacion de angustia, pero a la vez de felicidad...por qué Seiya?...por que?...te extraño desde que te fuiste...Quiero escuchar tu voz Quiero abrazarte muy fuerte Para que no te vayas Tambien quiero mirarte, Y besarte, Sentirte y abrazarte...porque te amo y te extraño demasiado...Seiya, regresa por favor..hay algo que tienes que saber...algo importante para que te quedes aqui...si aun me amas...-y unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- por que me enamore de ti?...te amo y no puedo dejarte de amar...y no quiero dejar de amarte...me das apoyo aunque estes lejos...desearia volver a verte...-en este momento pasa una estrella fugaz por el cielo-...-cerrando los ojos y deseando con todo su corazón...aun llorando- mi querida estrella fugaz...un deseo me atrevo a pedirte...solamente dejame verlo de nuevo...te lo ruego...-luego abre los ojos y ve en el horizonte una hermosa lluvia de estrellas...- que espectáculo es el que estoy viendo...tan hermoso...me recuerda a ... Seiya... -se queda aqui observando la lluvia de estrellas...-

··································································································································································

(en otro lugar de la Tierra)

Presiento que algo maligno va a ocurrir hoy...-decia una chica pelinegra-...antiguos espiritus, ayudenme a ver que pasará...-dijo al fuego...-

-diversas imagenes se podian apreciar en el fuego..., una cuidad en peligro, un chico pelinegro y una chica rubia que corrian peligro porque los atacaba una ¿Sailor Scout?...- SERENA!...-fue lo unico que dijo despues de ir corriendo a verla-...

······································································································································································

(En Kinmoku...9:00 PM)

al fin se esta oscureciendo...-decia Yaten-

ya queria que se acabara este maldito dia...-decia Seiya-

Si...y nuestro plan entrará en accion en 1 hora mas... -dijo Taiki-

tienen que vigilar bien de que no vaya a ir nadie a ese lugar...-decia Seiya-

no somos estupidos Seiya...-Decia Yaten-

sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer Hermanito...-decia Taiki-

okey, okey...mi vida depende de ustedes...si la princesa se entera de que le desobedecí...me mandaria a matar...

yo no lo creo seiya, ella te ama...-dijo taiki-

y hoy intento algo mas...-dijo seiya-

que cosa?? -dijo Yaten-

pues...

Flash Back

Fighter...Seiya...estas bien?..-le preguntaba la princesa Kakyuu-

Señorita Kakyuu...como quiere que esté bien si usted no me deja ver a la persona que amo?...

Seiya, aun no entiendes que solamente lo hago por tu bienestar?

señorita Kakyuu...aun no entiende que yo solamente tenia deseos de verla?...

y yo solamente trato de protegerte?

por que?...yo soy bastante maduro ya como para que necesite de proteccion...

Seiya, te amo y nunca te desampararé ni te hare sufrir como lo hace ella...-lo toma de los hombros-

princesa...-dice un seiya bastante sorprendido-

entiendeme, que solamente quiero lo mejor para tí...porque te amo Seiya...solo por eso...te amo... -trata de besar a Seiya...-

-Seiya corre su rostro evitando besarla- princesa, esto no es lo correcto... por favor...

yo..lo siento Seiya...disculpame...-decia Kakyuu con mirada cristalina y alejandose de él corriendo...-

Fin Flash Back...

QUE HIZO QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE??...-dijeron al unísono Taiki y Yaten-

pues lo que oyen...ella intento besarme...

La princesa esta muy enamorada de ti como para tratar de hacer eso seiya...-decia Yaten-...

y yo no quiero romper sus sentimientos ni su corazón...pero ella me obliga a repetirle que mi corazon pertenece a la Princesa de la Luna...y no a ella...-decia Seiya-...

pobre princesa...-decia Taiki-...

es que no puede estar mas ciega la princesa...Seiya no es el unico lindo aqui... yo soy mas lindo y guapo y hermoso y precioso aqui que él...-decia Yaten-..

me estas diciendo Feo?-dijo Seiya

Pues tomalo como quieras

A si?...pero ella se fijo en mi, y no en tí...eso te hace mas feo que yo...JAJAJA...-risa triunfante-

Ya basta ambos...-Decia Taiki-

Menso!...

a quien le dijiste menso Yaten?...-dijo Taiki-

pues a quien mas que al menso de SEIYA?...-decia Yaten-

yo no soy menso...soy mas inteligente qu tú enano...-decia seiya-

enano yo?..ja...ja...ja...-risa sarcastica-...ya veras quien es el enano...

BASTA CHICOS!! QUE ACASO no quieres que seiya te traiga el Caviar?..

emmm...YO QUIERO MI CAVIAR!!...-decia Yaten-

entonces dejen de pelear...y eso va para ti seiya tambien, o si no no te ayudare a escaparte a la Tierra, me escuchaste?...

aja... U.U...lo siento ..

Yo tambien lo siento seiya...-dijo Yaten- U.U...

entonces a prepararnos para salir de Kinmoku!...-dijo Taiki-

Si!!-dijeron los otros dos hermanos al unisono-...

·································································································································································

(De vuelta en la Tierra...)

Rei iba a toda prisa a buscar a Serena para avisarle y ver si ella estaba bien cuando de repente se encontro con alguien y...

······································································································································································

Continuará...

Agradecimientos especiales a :

Kimioaishiteru

Vichyta

Gracias por los Reviews!...

..·SerenaKouTsuki·..


	7. La Muerte De Sailor Mars

(De vuelta en la Tierra

(De vuelta en la Tierra...)

Rei iba a toda prisa a buscar a Serena para avisarle y ver si ella estaba bien cuando de repente se encontro con alguien y esta era la misma Amy quien trataba de impedirle el paso...

(a las afueras del templo Hikawa)

que haces aqui Amy?...-decia Rei-..dejame pasar!!

no lo haré...no te dejare pasar...todo para que vayas donde la maldita de serena a decirle que una Sailor scout se convertira en malvada y que corre peligro...no?... no eres la unica que adivina Rei...no eres la unica...

T..T..Tu eres esa Sailor Scout...no?..-decia Rei-

vaya que tardaste en darte cuenta...si..esa sailor scout seré yo...

pues no lo lograrás!...

a si? y como lo impedirás?...

pues...

anda!...transformate aqui mismo!...y veamos quien es mas fuerte...

Por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte!...-rei se transforma en Sailor Mars...-

¡¡Por el Poder del Cristal de Mercurio!!..-Amy tambien se transforma pero en Sailor Mercury-..

ahora probemos quien es la sailor mas fuerte Amy Mizuno...-dijo rei-...

claro, como no Rei Hino...-dijo Amy..-

amy deja que Rei ataque primero...

Fuego de Marte, enciendete!..-dice Rei-...

Amy logra esquivarlo...

eso es lo mejor que puedes ofrecer Mars?...

no...

entonces rapido...atacame!...

Fuego Sagrado de marte!...Enciendete!!...-vuelve a atacar pero Amy sale sin ningun Rasguño-

Que??...-dice rei sorprendidisima-

ahora es mi turno...

Tormenta acuática de Mercurio!!...Ataca!...

Que?...-dice Rei-... Rei no logra esquivar el ataque y resulta gravemente lastimada...

te lo dije, soy mas fuerte que tu, estupida...

y..y...yo...n..no me rendi..rendiré...-decia Rei con mucha dificultad-...

resultaras muerta, estupida...-dijo Amy..-..

y la vuelve a atacar con

Rapsodía acuática de Mercurio!!..Ataca!!...

con este ataque Rei queda a punto de morir...

Ves que eres una idiota?...te lo dije...soy mas fuerte que tú maldita...

y...yo...no dejare que tu ganes Amy Mizuno...nunca!...-diciendo esto Rei queda inconsciente...-

Que estupida eres Sailor Mars...-y diciendo esto Amy se marcha del lugar...-...

·································································································································································

(en casa de Serena)

Rei!...-dijo en voz alta Serena-..Rei...no puedo sentir su presencia...no puedo...tengo que ir a verla...-con lo que sale de su casa...no le importaba la hora que fuera...aunque ya eran las 9.25 PM...-

··································································································································································

(en el departamento de Amy)

Amy ya elimino a una sailor scout..eso es una gran ventaja para mi...JAJAJAJAJAJA...-risa malevola-...pronto serena, seras solo mia...jajaja...-risa malevola-

····································································································································································

(En Kinmoku)

maldito reloj...avanza mas rapido...solo 30 minutos mas y vere de nuevo a mi dulce bombon... solo eso, 30 minutos!!... -decia Seiya-...

···································································································································································

(en las calles de Tokyo...)

Rei...Rei...Rei...!!...-gritaba Serena...REI!!...REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!!...

pero no la encuentra...

Ire al templo hikawa a ver si esta allá...

Sere!! ... Sere!!..

Lita!...

Sentiste lo mismo que yo senti?

la presencia de Rei...no la siento..y vine a buscarla...

te acompaño...

-en el camino se les une Mina...ya que ella habia sentido lo mismo que Lita y Serena...-

...

ahora si vamos...-dijo Lita-...

si!...-dijeron las rubias...-

(al llegar al templo Hikawa...)

Rei!!...REI!!...-dijo Serena-...

REI!! NO PUEDE SER!! REI!! QUIEN TE HIZO ESO!! REI!!...-lloraban las tres chicas y Serena decia-...

S...s..ser...serena?...-decia levemente Rei-...

REI!!...estas viva!!..-decia Serena...-...

no p...por m...much...cho...

Rei...quien te hizo esto?...-dijo mina-...

f...fue A..a..my, ...S..Serena...cuando veas a seiya...me..m...me lo salu...das...p..por..favor...s..si?...

si...-llorando-...

p..p..pero no sea...seas...una...llo...llorona...tranqui..tranquila...esta...ré..b...bien, ...chi..cas...las...qui..e...ro ... m...much...o...y...cuiden de la ...llorona...d..e...Se...Re...n...a... -y en este momento su cabeza se ladea, y sus ojos se cierran indicando la muerte de la sailor del fuego...

·····································································································································································

Continuará...

SerenaKouTsuki


	8. La muerte de Sailor Jupiter

(al llegar al templo Hikawa...)

Rei!!...REI!!...-dijo Serena-...

REI!! NO PUEDE SER!! REI!! QUIEN TE HIZO ESO!! REI!!...-lloraban las tres chicas y Serena decia-...

S...s..ser...serena?...-decia levemente Rei-...

REI!!...estas viva!!..-decia Serena...-...

no p...por m...much...cho...

Rei...quien te hizo esto?...-dijo mina-...

f...fue A..a..my, ...S..Serena...cuando veas a seiya...me..m...me lo salu...das...p..por..favor...s..si?...

si...-llorando-...

p..p..pero no sea...seas...una...llo...llorona...tranqui..tranquila...esta...ré..b...bien, ...chi..cas...las...qui..e...ro ... m...much...o...y...cuiden de la ...llorona...d..e...Se...Re...n...a... -y en este momento su cabeza se ladea, y sus ojos se cierran indicando la muerte de la sailor del fuego...

····..

································································································································································

(En otro lugar de la Tierra)

La presencia de la Sailor del fuego ha desaparecido...-decia una pequeña niña de cabello negro-

el viento me indica que no todo será calma esta noche...-decia una chica rubia de cabellera corta-

el mar me anuncia una gran batalla decisiva...-decia una chica de cabellos aguamarinos-

el futuro ha cambiado chicas...y puede seguir cambiando...-decia una chica de cabellos verde oscuros...-

Setsuna!...-decian las otras tres chicas-..

Chicas...tenemos que proteger a la princesa de la Luna...una batalla decisiva se viene y de esto dependerá el futuro que este creandose ahora...-decia Setsuna-

pero...y Rini?..-decia la pequeña niña de cabellos oscuros-...

Ella esta bien, pero...todo lo que esta en el futuro...depende de ahora...Serena se encontrará con grandes sorpresas esta vez...y esto puede significar la vida o inclusive la muerte de la princesa...Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru...tenemos que proteger a la princesa...-decia Setsuna-...

SI!...-decian las otras tres chicas-... debemos partir de inmediato...-decia Haruka...-cabeza de bombon corre mucho peligro sobre todo ahora que...

Sailor Mars no esta con ella...-terminaba de decir la chica de cabellos aguamarinos-

Michiru tiene razón...-decia Haruka-...

vayamonos ahora... ella corre mucho peligro...-decia Hotaru-...

SI...!..-las 4 chicas salen del apartamento corriendo en busca de la princesa de la Luna-

····································································································································································

(en Kinmoku...9:45 PM)

vamos maldito reloj avanza...-pensaba Seiya-...

Fighter...-decia la princesa Kakyuu-..

Pr..PRINCESA!...que hace despierta a esta hora?..-preguntaba un seiya muy asustado-...

pues, dando un paseo...lo que si me pregunto es TU QUE HACES DESPIERTO A ESTA HORA SEIYA?...es hora de dormir...

Es que hoy me toca turno nocturno princesa...

quieres acompañarme a dar un paseo?...

emmm...bueno...(asi pasará el maldito tiempo mas rápido...)...

entonces vamos al jardin...-lo toma de la mano-...

Princesa...-decia seiya muy incomodo-...

lo siento...-lo suelta de la mano-...ahora si me acompañas?

eh...yo ...no creo que sea lo correcto...

vamos.. por favor..tan solo unos momentos...-decia Kakyuu-...

mmmm...bueno, esta bien...-decia seiya-...

entonces que estamos esperando!...vamos!!...-decia Kakyuu-...

y se dirigen a los jardines Reales...

································································································································································

(En el templo Hikawa...)

Serena, tenemos que encontrar a amy lo antes posible...-decia Lita...-

No es necesario sailor jupiter...-decia amy llegando de sorpresa a la escena...-

Amy mizuno!...-decian las chicas-...

Anda jupiter...lucha contra mi...defiende a tu maldita princesa serena...

no tienes derecho de llamarla así...-decia lita con mucha furia...-

anda jupiter...pelea!...

Por el poder del cristal del planeta Jupiter!...-decia Lita mientras se transformaba en Sailor Jupiter-...

ahora si lucharemos de verdad...-decia Sailor Mercury..-

Mina...llevate a serena a un lugar Seguro...-decia Lita...-

pero...-dijo mina cuando fue interrumpida por lita..-

estaré bien...vamos...SACALA DE AQUI INMEDIATAMENTE!!...

si!...Serena...vamos...

... -Serena estaba fuera de sí...·Rei...como pudiste morir...·-

Mina se la tuvo que llevar a "jalones", ya que ella no caminaba...

Ya estamos listas para pelear sailor mercury!-decia lita-...

bien..comienza tú...atácame sailor jupiter...

Que?-decia lita-...

lo que escuchas..atácame!...-decia Amy-...

! Centella Relampagueante De Júpiter !...-decia Lita...-

pero Amy no resulto herida...

Acaso eso es todo lo que tienes?...eres muy debil Lita...JAJAJA-risa malevola-...

Dragón Supremo!...-decia Lita...-

con eso no me haras ni un razguño!...-decia amy...-...

Misterio acuático de Mercurio!!...-decia Amy al momento de herir a Jupiter...-

que es eso?...-decia Lita-..

estos...-creando una bola de energia maligna en su mano-...son mis nuevos poderes...

Acaso tu eres la sailor de la perdicion?...

JAJAJAJAJAJA-risa malevola-...

Bola de energia...estalla!...-lanza su bola de energia, la que impacta directamente a Lita y la hiere enormemente...

Q..Que me pasa...n..no me puedo m...mover... AAAAAAAAAAYYYYY!!...-lanza un grito de dolor ante la eventual herida que Amy habia provocado en ella-...

muere maldita Makoto Kino...¡Tormenta acuática de Mercurio!!...-y con esto hiere de muerte a lita...-...

e..eres una maldita Amy mizuno...q...quie..ro..que sep...sepas que seiya nun...ca te pertenecerá...podri...a...jurar...lo...por...todo lo que a...mo...

en este momento llega serena a la escena...

LITAAAAAAAAAAA!...LITAAAAAAA!...-dice llorando Serena-..

P..Princesa...todo sal...saldra bien...ya verás...q..que se..seiya...vendra a ver...verte...y...seran feli...ces...juntos...Serena...fuiste una buena ami...ga...aho...ra...de..bes...proteger...proteger al mun...mundo...Serena...

Lita...tu no morirás...no me hables asi...por favor...todas seremos felices...ya lo verás...-llorando-...y tu seras la madrina de mi primer hijo ... Lita...por favor...no te mueras... -dice serena llorando-...

Sere...cui..date...mucho...-y lita muere en los brazos de Serena-...

·······························································································································································

(Kinmoku...9:55 PM..jardines Reales...)

Seiya...yo quiero que tu me digas algo de suma importancia para mi...-decia la princesa Fireball-

Si...digame princesa...

Seiya...yo queria decirte si tu aceptarias...

aceptar que?...-decia seiya confundidísimo-..

aceptarias...casarte conmigo...

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?...-decia Seiya muy sorprendido ante lo dicho por Kakyuu...-...

································································································································································

Continuará...

Gracias por los Reviews!

Kimi.o.ai.shiteru

Vichyta...

SerenaKouTsuki


	9. Uranus y Neptune, una tragica muerte

(Kinmoku

(Kinmoku...9:55 PM..jardines Reales...)

Seiya...yo quiero que tu me digas algo de suma importancia para mi...-decia la princesa Fireball-

Si...digame princesa...

Seiya...yo queria decirte si tu aceptarias...

aceptar que?...-decia seiya confundidísimo-..

aceptarias...casarte conmigo...

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?...-decia Seiya...-...

····

pues...para que la olvides para siempre...a ella...a la princesa de la Luna...-decia Kakyuu muy decidida-...

yo no puedo casarme con usted señorita Kakyuu...

Seiya, por favor...te lo pido...

yo lo siento, pero no podria amarla a usted ni aunque me lo propusiera...se lo juro por mi...

Seiya...la amas mucho verdad?...

como nadie la ama...

Seiya...como desearia que esas palabras fueran para mi...

Princesa...

se que no me amas...yo no deberia haberte hecho esa pregunta...-decia Kakyuu-...

princesa, yo tengo que irme a hacer la guardia...disculpeme...-decia seiya retirandose del lugar-...

SEIYA!...-grito la princesa-..

necesita algo mas princesa?..

cuidate...-dijo ella-...

QUE?... (¿acaso ella lo sabe?)...-preguntaba seiya muy sorprendido-...

que te cuides mucho Seiya...-decia la princesa...-...

eh...si..claro...no se preocupe princesa...

·Y mientras Seiya se alejaba del lugar...-

y tambien cuidala mucho...-y pensó-...seguramente no sabes que yo se lo que harás..

··································································································································································

(En otro lugar de Kinmoku...10:10 PM)

Ya se esta demorando demasiado..-decia Yaten preocupado-...algo debe estar haciendo la tortuga...si no se apresura yo lo ire a buscar y lo traeré del cabello y no me importa si se pone a llorar...

Que me haras que?...-decia Seiya-...

al fin llegaste Seiya...pensabamos que ya te habias arrepentido...-dijo Taiki..-...

arrepentirme nunca...-dijo Seiya-...

bueno, entonces apresurate...tienes que pasar por este callejon...luego caminar derecho... (Bla bla bla...)...y luego podras salir...-dijo Taiki-...

y nosotros distraeremos a todos con algunos truquitos preparados que tenemos por aquí...-dijo Yaten con cara de malito...-...

gracias chicos...-decia Seiya-...

de nada... ahora vete lo antes posible...antes de que alguien sospeche algo..-decia Yaten-...

si...nos vemos chicos!!...-decia seiya corriendo y diciendo adios...-...

Buena suerte seiya...-decian ambos hermanos-...

··································································································································································

(en la tierra...Templo Hikawa...)

La mataste!!..Amy..la mataste!! como se te puede haber ocurrido hacer eso!!...-gritaba Serena-...

ahora sigues tú...

NO!!...-dijo Mina-...

asi que tu también quieres morir...bueno...te dejare morir ...

Por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus!...-grita mina-...

ahora moriras Sailor Venus...-decia Amy...-

····································································································································································

(en el departamento de Amy)..

ya muy pronto todas las scouts morirán...ella hace un buen trabajo...en eso es buena...JAJAJA...-risa malevola-...sailor moon pronto volveras a ser mía...

····································································································································································

(en el espacio)

bombon...te volvere a ver muy pronto...falta muy poco para esto...ya pronto te veré...-decia seiya-...

····································································································································································

(mientras en Kinmoku)

chicos...han visto a Seiya?...-preguntaba Kakyuu a Taiki y Yaten-...

eeeeeeeh...emm...estemm...-decian ambos...-...

chicos...fue a verla, no es cierto?...

emmm...estemmm...-dijo Taiki-.

me desobedecio...-con una leve sonrisa en la cara-...la ama tanto que me ha desobedecido...

P..Princesa?...

Seiya Kou...cuidala...

AAAAAAAAAH?...-dijeron Taiki y Yaten-...

····································································································································································

(nuevamente en el templo Hikawa)

...ahora moriras Sailor Venus...-decia Amy...-...Rapsodia acuatica de mercurio!...-decia amy cuando...-

Tierra Tiembla!!...-decia la sailor de urano-...

Uranus!..-dice amy cuando de pronto-...

Maremoto de neptuno!!:...-dice la sailor de los mares-...

ay!...estupidas...casi me hieren...pero no lo hicieron...

Tormenta de agua de Mercurio!!-dijo Amy, y este ataque derribo a Sailor Neptune...-

NEPTUNE!...-dijo uranus...- estas bien?...

Si, solo fue un razguño...

dejenme con sailor moon...ella es con la que quiero pelear...-decia Amy-...

primero tendras que pasar por nosotras Sailor Dark Mercury...-decia Setsuna, quien venia llegando con la sailor mas pequeña de las outhers-...

esta bien, esta bien,...mueran ustedes primero...¡Tormenta maligna del agua de mercurio!...

impacta a todas las sailors, pero solamente las lesiona...

Tierra Tiembla!...dice Haruka, pero su golpe es devuelto por Amy con..

Poder reflectante de mercurio!...-dice amy y el golpe es devuelto a Haruka, quien queda muy lastimada...y es lanzada muy lejos-

URANUS!!-dice michiru-estas bien?...

un poco adolorida solamente...

me alegra escuchar eso Uranus...

-CUIDADO SAILOR NEPTUNE!!...-dice Haruka-

cuando amy manda un ataque sorpresa a Neptune...Esferas de energia de mercurio...ataquen!...

NEPTUNE!!...-Haruka corre a michiru a un lado y se pone en su lugar para recibir el ataque de amy, y éste la deja muy lastimada...-

HARUKA!...-michiru dice llorando...-...HARUKA... -y se arrodilla para quedar a la altura de su compañera-

Michiru...yo...qui..ero que se..pas...que...esté donde esté...siempre...te..a...ma...ré...

Haruka!...

Michiru...te a...mo...-y muere...-

HARUKA!!...HARUKA!!...-dice llorando la sailor de los mares...-

HARUKA!...-gritan las demas sailors-...

-y aprovechando que las sailors estaban distraidas con Haruka Amy aprovechaba para atacar por la espalda...-...

Fulgor maligno del agua de Mercurio!!...-hiriendo de muerte a Michiru-...

Haruka...al men..nos no estar...ras...sola...-y muere diciendo esto y cayendo encima del cuerpo de su compañera Uranus...-...

····································································································································································

(Departamento de Amy)

Dos sailors más, muertas...pronto podre actuar...y todo lo que quiero será MIO!!... muajajajajajajaja...-reia de forma malévola-...

····································································································································································

(en Kinmoku)

De verdad yo se que hicieron por seiya y me alegro de que cuente con hermanos tan buenos como ustedes chicos...-decia la princesa-...

hara algo con él?...-decia Taiki-...

no...el me demostro que...ama mucho a sailor moon...escapándose de esa manera...desobedeciendo mis órdenes...no le hare nada...al fin y despues de mucho reflexionar...pude entender que él solamente necesita ser feliz con la persona que ama, y que yo no puedo frenarlo, yo no tengo el derecho de pararlo y decirle.."NO PUEDES VERLA"...si el de verdad la ama... y no a mi...si el de verdad la ama a ella y a mi no me ama...pero ... logre comprender que...su alegria será tambien mi felicidad...

Princesa...-decian Yaten y Taiki muy sorprendidos-

ahora el necesita de todo nuestro apoyo...

Si...-decian ambos-...

·····································································································································································

(en el templo hikawa...)

Sailor Neptune!! Sailor Neptune!!...-lloraba arrodillada la sailor de la destruccion-...

me las pagaras...ellas eran mi unica familia...la unica que tenia y que me comprendian...

a si?...jajaja...-risa malevola-...demuestramelo!...

····································································································································································

Continuará...

Gracias por los Reviews

Saab...chan

Kimi.o.ai.shiteru.

Vichyta...

SerenaKouTsuki


	10. Setsuna, Hotaru y Mina · Él

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

·····································································································································································

(en el templo hikawa...)

Sailor Neptune!! Sailor Neptune!!...-lloraba arrodillada la sailor de la destruccion-...

me las pagaras...ellas eran mi unica familia...la unica que tenia y que me comprendian...

a si?...jajaja...-risa malevola-...demuestramelo!...

····

Tumba del silencio, elimina!!...-decia Saturn-...

con eso creias que me eliminarias?...eres solo otra estupida scout mas...

no te atrevas a llamarla asi...-dijo una Setsuna bastante seria-...

a si? y que haras tu?..detenerme con tu poder prohibido del tiempo para que luego mueras?...ja...eso no lo creo... -decia una Amy con un toque sarcastico-

pues si es necesario para salvar la princesa de la luna lo haré...-decia Setsuna-...pero confio en que no lo necesitaré...-con una leve sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y mirando a serena-...

Muere maldita Setsuna!...Ciclon maligno del agua de mercurio!!...

esquivando el ataque...

Maldita, vuelve aqui a enfrentarme como verdadera sailor scout!!...

Tumba del silencio...elimina!!...-dice saturn-

Grito, Mortal...-dice Plut-...

creen que con eso me detendrán??...no jueguen "Queridas" scouts...

QUE??...-decian Plut y Saturn-...

Ciclon de las profundidades...de Mercurioooooooo!!...-y ataca a ambas sailors dejandolas gravemente heridas...-...

Setsuna!! Hotaru!!...-Serena gritaba llorando-...

Princesa, no se preocupe por nosotras...usted al menos esta bien, eso es muy importante para nosotras...-dice hotaru quien despues de decir esto muere...-...

princesa...el destino esta por primera vez en sus manos...-dice Setsuna y muere-...

HOTARU!! SETSUNA!!...

ahora llego tu turno Venus...muajajajjajajajajajajaja-reia Amy malevolamente-...

···································································································································································

(en el espacio...)

ya voy a llegar...falta muy poco...-decia seiya-

···································································································································································

(en el departamento de Amy)

solo queda 1 sailor mas...muajajajajajajajajajajajaja-reia de forma malevola-...

····································································································································································

(en el templo Hikawa)

Rayo...Cresciente de venus!!...-atacaba mina con este poder-...

de verdad crees que con eso me atacarás?...

Rapsodia maligna de mercurio!!...Ataca!!...-decia Amy dejando muy lastimada a Mina-...

Mina!!..-Dijo serena-...

Serena, estoy bien...

Pero no por mucho...burbujas congelantes de Mercurio!...Ataquen!!...-atacando a Mina y dejandola congelada...-

ahora tengo todo el camino libre para destruirte sailor moon...

ESPERA...-dice mina- .. aun no acabas conmigo...

Centella resplandeciente de Venus!...

con eso no me detendras!...muere sailor moon!

Fulgor oscuro de Mercurio!...-este golpe es recibido directamente en el corazon de Sailor Venus al proteger a Serena...-

Mina!.-con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-...

Prometeme que...cuando veas ...a seiya...le digas...que ... te cuide mucho...si?...

claro mina, pero eso se lo podras decir personalmente...tu viviras...

no serena, realmente estoy muy lastima..da...

pero mina...tu si viviras, e iremos a comernos esos grandes helados al parque...veremos los chicos guapos de las revistas...seras una gran cantante...por favor mina...no te mueras... -llorando-...

Serena...te prometo...que...nos volveremos a ver...y ...veremos...las..re..vis...tas...con los chicos mas gua...guapos... tienes que ser fuerte serena...lucha por quien a...mas... Se..r..e..n..a...-y muere -...

MINA!!...MINA!!... -llorando desconsoldamente...-...

ahora al fin estamos nosotras dos solas para poder aclarar cuentas Serena...-decia Amy-

Que?...

Rapsodia acuatica de mercurio!!...-decia Amy-...pero serena esquiva el golpe ...

estas sola serena...estas completamente SOLA...-decia amy-...

-serena no sabia que decir...porque Amy tenia la Razon..estaba sola...sin nadie que la acompañara...sin nadie que la apoyara...ni le diera animos... solo una esperanza...aunque vaga y muy ficticia, pero al menos era una esperanza...seiya...ella lucharia por él...

vamos Sailor Moon!... atacame!...

¡Eternal sailor moon, transformación! -Serena se transforma en Eternal ... y comienza la batalla...

·····································································································································································

departamento de Amy...

La ultima sailor scout que quedaba ha muerto...ahora puedo aparecer ante todos...y quedarme con Serena...no por nada soy...El Gran Tuxedo Mask...muajajajajajjajajajja-risa malevola-...

·····································································································································································

Continuará...

Gracias por sus Reviews...

un saludo especial a Marián...(healercilla..healersota...jijiji)...a Kimi.o.ai.shiteru ...a Saab...chan y a Vichyta

nos vemos!!

SerenaKouTsuki


	11. Perdon · La llegada de Seiya

(departamento de Amy

(departamento de Amy...)

La ultima sailor scout que quedaba ha muerto...ahora puedo aparecer ante todos...y quedarme con Serena...no por nada soy...El Gran Tuxedo Mask...muajajajajajjajajajja-risa malevola-...ahora es mi momento para salir a buscar lo que es mío...Sailor Moon...serás mia y nadie lo impedirá...

····································································································································································

(En el templo Hikawa)

Dulce luz...de estrellas ... de las sailors...scouts!!...-decia Serena...-...

ese ataque es inutil...como tu sailor moon...nadie te protegerá...todos estan muertos sailor moon...todos tus amigos...

-hay una amiga que no ha muerto aun...

QUE?..pero si yo las mate a todas...

hay una que aun esta viva...ella se llama Amy Mizuno...

QUE?...

Amy...yo, aunque estes tan cambiada conmigo, aun te considero mi amiga...sabes? eres una de mis mejores amigas...o bueno, ahora eres mi unica amiga...en la que podia confiar...Amy...por favor...recapacita...

Serena...

Por Favor...Amy...por nuestra antigua amistad...por esa amistad de años...por favor...-ofreciendole la mano-...

bueno, es que yo...yo te traicioné...

pero ¿como?...

es que yo te engañaba con Darien...

Que?-dijo serena muy sorprendida-...pero si a ti te gusta sei...

no...solamente lo hice para que tu te alejaras de él...y te tuvieras que quedar con darien...

pero, es que no entiendo...no logro comprender...

lo que pasa es que Darien y yo teniamos una relacion...

desde hace cuanto mas o menos?

mas o menos seran unos 2 años...ambos estudiabamos medicina...y yo me enamore de él como no tienes idea dejando mis ideales de lado y dejandome dominar por las ordenes de Darien...

-entonces por eso es que te he visto tan distinta conmigo todo este tiempo?

asi es, ... Serena yo quiero que entiendas que...

-no puede seguir, ya que recibe una bofetada de serena-...

-llevandose la mano a la cara-...me lo merecia...yo quiero que entiendas que Darien tratara de hacer lo imposible porque tu te quedes con él...tienes que tener mucho cuidad...

-en este momento amy es atacada por una rosa roja en la espalda...la rosa se incrusta en ella...-...

Maldita Amy...traicionandome?... esto no puede ser...no te lo perdonaré...

Takishiido ra sumookingu bonbaa...-ataca con bombas a Amy pero serena se arriesga por Amy y queda herida gravemente...-

Serena!!...-dice Amy-...

descuida, estoy bien ... -dice serena tratando de no preocupar a Amy-...

Serena!...-dijo tuxedo mask-...

darien, vete...-dijo Serena-...

pero sere...

Pero nada...-dijo serena-...vete!...

tu vienes conmigo sailor moon...

ella no ira a ningun lugar contigo Darien...-dijo Amy interponiendose en su camino-

te olvidas de nuestro trato cariño?...-la toma de los hombros con intenciones de besarla-...

ya no hay trato...-se saca las manos de darien de encima-...ya no te amo..por tu culpa maté a mis amigas y traicione a mi princesa...

-y ahora me traicionas a mi...no?...es la unica salida que te queda...eres una MALDITA...

no...el unico maldito aqui eres tú!...-dijo Amy-...por tu culpa serena esta mal...por tu culpa perdi a mis amigas y les tuve que mentir...por ti, y tu a mi no me das nada, solo me atacas...,me desechas asi como asi solamente...

es para lo unico que me servias Amy... ahora muere maldita!...

Sombras oscuras de la Tierra...ataquen...!...-atacan a Serena y a Amy...-...

Amy queda muy debilitada y serena esta tambien asi...

Ahora si que moriras...esta vez no fallaré!...

Sombras oscuras de la tierra...ataquen!...-atacan a Amy...-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!...grita Amy...-

con las ultimas fuerzas de ella le dice a Serena..

Serena, disculpame por todas las cosas que te hice...por toda la situacion que te hice vivir...y yo tambien creo que lo encontrarás...gracias por tu amistad...

Amy...tu ahora no...-con los ojos llenos de lagrimas-...por favor...

Serena...disculpame por favor...

claro que te perdono...ademas que tu me ayudaras en todas mis materias...cierto?...

lo siento serena... pero creo que ahora no podre hacer eso...

pero..pero...eres la ultima persona que tengo cerca ahora...-lloraba serena-...

lo siento serena... de verdad... disculpame... pero ... ya no...tengo mas fuerz...zas...promete cui--cuidarlo...s..si?

amy...

P..Promete...lo...sere..na...

Si...lo juro...

gracias princesa de la Lun...a...-diciendo esto ultimo Amy muere...-...

····································································································································································

(y en un lugar en la tierra...)

Tokyo...10.30 PM...

al fin llegué...ahora a ver a mi bombon...algo me dice que algo marcha mal...-decia seiya-...ire al templo Hikawa primero a ver si esta allá...-y con esto parte al templo hikawa...sin siquiera imaginarse con que se encontraría...-

····································································································································································

(templo Hikawa)

Darien la mataste!...

y si no me acompañas tu tambien moriras serena...

prefiero morir... nunca ire contigo Darien, nunca!!...

entonces tendrás que morir...

Ataque de Rosas Filosas!...

-las rosas impactan en su mayoria a Serena-...

la dejan muy mal herida...

Lo siento princesa -con un tono de cinismo y sarcasmo-..., ...ahora vendras conmigo?

n...n...NUNCA!!...increiblemente se puso de pie y comenzo a luchar nuevamente

Destello del crepusculo lunar!...-utiliza su cetro para invocar este poder...-

con eso no me haras nada, solamente te debilitaras tu sola...facilitandome el trabajo...

-lamentablemente lo que decia darien era verdad...serena estaba tan debil que al usar este poder casi se queda sin fuerzas...pero darien no salio ileso...el fue herido por este poder...levemente debido a la poca energia de serena, pero al fin y al cabo herido...-

·····································································································································································

(A pocos metros del templo Hikawa...)

que paso aqui??..-viendo en todos lados desastres provocados por los poderes de las sailors...- Bombón...tu energia disminuye considerablemente...muy rapido... serena..!!...-luego de esto corre hacia el templo...

·····································································································································································

Continuará...

Amigas!! Gracias por sus reviews!!

Atte: SerenaKouTsuki...

PD: ya se viene...queda poquito para el desenlace...unos cuantos capitulos mas... y ya llega todo lo demas... preparense..!!...jjij...


	12. La Muerte de Sailor Moon

(A pocos metros del templo Hikawa

(A pocos metros del templo Hikawa...)

que paso aqui??..-viendo en todos lados desastres provocados por los poderes de las sailors...- Bombón...tu energia disminuye considerablemente...muy rapido... serena..!!...-luego de esto corre hacia el templo...

·····································································································································································

(En el templo Hikawa)

Serena cae al piso debido a la falta de energia... Darien quedó un poco aturdido ya que se pego en la cabeza con el tronco de un Árbol...

aaaa!..no!...tu aqui no... -dijo Darien al ver a Seiya acercarse rapidamente a donde estaba Serena-...

en esto Darien le lanza un ataque a Seiya...

Espadas de Tuxedo Mask!...-las cuales seiya logra esquivar y luego llegar al lado de Serena que estaba inconsciente-

Darien!... que le hiciste a Bombón??...-dijo seiya-

ella se llama serena, no bombon...y ella fue la que se busco estar asi como esta ahora...

eres un maldito estupido Darien...-dijo Seiya-...como puedes lastimar a la persona que amas...

ella no me ama, ese es el motivo... ella dejo de amarme para amar a otro tipo...a otro maldito...

-seiya abraza a Serena-...

a otro chico?...

ella TE AMA A TI MALDITO!...ME CAMBIO POR TI!...

QUE?...

lo que escuchas... ella cambio a el antiguo principe endymion, alguien que la amaba mucho, al EX futuro rey de Tokyo de Cristal, a este doctor por tí, un tipo que no tiene nada para ofrecerle mas que problemas...

yo no tendre un pasado espectacular como el tuyo o un futuro que conozca como tu, pero yo lo unico que le puedo ofrecer a SERENA TSUKINO es mi amor incondicional... que nunca se acabará...y que siempre la amaré...aunque ella no esté conmigo...

Seiya...?-decia serena al fin despertando-...

bom...bón...-seiya la miraba con unos ojitos cristalinos a punto de romperse-...

SEIYA!!...gritaba serena al darse cuenta que no era un sueño y que si era verdad que él estaba con ella y lo abrazó-...te extrañe demasiado...

bombon...

seiya... yo..solo guardaba energia para poder verte y decirte una verdad...ya que no me queda mucho de vida...solamente queria verte...para decirte algo...

bombon.. no digas que te vas a morir... tu no vas a morir...

seiya...dejame decirte algo...por favor... -una sincera sonrisa y unos cristalinos ojos tenia la rubia-...

esta bien serena...dime lo que quieras decirme...

Seiya, es mucho lo que me demore en entender cuanto de verdad te apreciaba...de verdad seiya...soy una estupida al no darme cuenta antes de lo mucho que...que yo...te...amo...seiya...-la rubia empieza a llorar y lo mira calidamente-...

bombon...

Seiya...yo te...a..mo...-diciendo esto Serena muere-...

bombon? bombon? noooooooooo...BOMBONNNNNNNNNNNNN!!...no te mueras...por favor...no te mueras... yo tambien te amo... Bombonnnnnnnnnn...-sus zafiros lloraban-...POR QUE BOMBON!... POR QUEEEEEEEEE!!1...

·····································································································································································

Continuará...

es un capitulo cortito... el proximo sera mas larguito... ...


End file.
